lolshuffle spirk loveliness
by kathrynw221291
Summary: product of putting my spotify playlist on shuffle and writing a spirk related fic for a few songs...very fun and funny to do tiny bit of sexyness...nothing nosebleed-worthy though so dont worry x


**LOL-SHUFFLE SPIRK LOVELINESS**

**SHUFFLE SONGS FROM SPOTIFY PLAYLIST**

**THIS ONLY TOOK ME 45 MINUTES-1HOUR TO COMPLETE…AND I GOT TO LISTEN TO SONGS AS PART OF THE BARGAIN **** GENERALLY JUST PUTTING IT ON SHUFFLE AND WRITING FOR THE LENGTH OF THE SONG…THIS IS THE LOL-WORTHY OUTCOME**

**OBVIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE STORYLINES (IF YOU CAN CREDIBLY CALL THEM STORYLINES) THEY BELONG TO GENE RODDENBERRY/JJ ABRAHAMS**

**JUST RANDOM SHIZZLE THAT I WROTE WHILE I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DOING SOME HOMEWORK**

**ENJOY **

**The Reason – Hoobastank**

Spock moved towards his boyfriend slowly, smiling as Jim looked at him with his bright blue eyes. They were on the bridge and the crew were all around, but Spock didn't care. He was now standing inches from Jim and he reached out and touched the tanned cheek of his lover.

Why was Spock suddenly acting so un-spock-like? Well his gorgeous captain had just uttered the most beautiful sentence: "I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new...and the reason is you" and this had caused spock to put aside logic and embrace Jim to convey how much he loved him at that precise moment. He wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and hugged him to his chest, smiling widely as he felt Jim's arms snake around his waist. The warmth of his human companion was almost unbearable.

**Kiss the girl – Sebastian (the little mermaid)**

Sulu and Chekov were watching their captain and first officer as they canoodled together in Jim's captain chair. Spock and Jim were rarely seen partaking in public displays of affection in front of their fellow crew members, but when they did it was always adorable.

"Do you zink zey will kiss? Look like Spock's too shy," Chekov said elbowing his friend in the ribs and chuckling softly.

[I really can't write accents very well...sorry if he sounds French/Jamaican...Russian accents are hard to transcribe]

"I think they might do...but not if they notice us watching them, let's get back to work eh?" Sulu replied laughing and turning his chair around to focus on the screen in front of him, but he couldn't help watching Spock and Kirk out of the corner of his eye. As, he noticed, neither could Chekov.

**Don't stop believin' – Glee cast**

Jim was just a city boy, born and raised in [I would say south Detroit but he isn't from there] Iowa with his mother, step brother Johnny and an absent step father. He couldn't be more opposite from Spock in his upbringing.

Spock was just a small town boy, living in a lonely world; he was troubled by his split heritage with his mother being human and his father Vulcan.

However they do say opposites attract, and this was definitely the case for Spock and Jim.

They lay in Jim's bed intertwined [innocently - no sexy-times...too complex to write in a songfic] and spock spoke about his childhood and how he spent most of it learning and reading, whereas Kirk spent most of his causing trouble like stealing cars and making his stepfather angry. When he said this to Spock an adorable frown appeared on his forehead, Kirk just smoothed it out with a gentle stroke of his forefinger and kissed his beautiful boyfriend lightly on the lips; Spock's response was lost in Jim's mouth.

**Starstrukk – Katy Perry/ 3OH!3**

It was night time on the bridge and the crew had all retired to their quarters, except for a Vulcan and his mate. They say in the chairs staring out at the beautiful sky, glittering with thousands of tiny stars. Jim looked sideways at his Vulcan and smiled, seeing the sky reflected in his dark eyes. "It's beautiful isn't it? Space, the stars, everything about it" Jim said sighing and taking Spock's hand in his. "Affirmative Jim, but I have seen something more beautiful...and it is holding my hand right now" Spock said grinning seductively and turning to look at Jim, who was blushing slightly.

"You make me star struck Spock, if it were a choice between a beautiful view of the stars and you...i would take you any day of the week" Jim said chuckling.

Spock laughed and walked to stand in front of Jim, an arched eyebrow raised and a wicked smile on his face. "Is that an offer, captain?" he said as he ran his fingers up the back of his lover's neck and into his dirty blonde hair. Jim's eyes fluttered shut for a second or two and he replied "it might be darling...it might be"

[Oh my god this is so cheesy... sorry]

**Moment – Aiden **

Spock was sitting at the desk in his room, working on some paperwork, he was becoming stressed and his headache was pulsing painfully. Kirk was lying on the bed behind him, he had an ancient earth device and he was using it to listen to music. Spock could not recall the name of it...'something like ipod' he thought to himself, but, whatever it was called, two plugs were inserted into his boyfriend's ears and he was content with listening to it. Spock tried to focus on the work before him, but all he could think about was kissing Jim, their lips colliding, almost stopping the earth with their power and soft kisses, holding him in his arms and feeling that he would endure the upmost pain just to experience that kiss afterwards.

Kirk looked up from his music and saw his boyfriend's tense shoulders and pained expression, he stood up and placed his hands either side of Spock's knotted neck muscles and massaged lightly. A moan escaped his lover's lips and Jim could not handle it much longer. He spun his boyfriend around in the spinney-chair and sat himself upon his lap, kissing his boyfriend's neck and sucking to leave a mark. "K-kiss m-me please j-Jim" Spock breathed as Kirk deceased giving him a love-bite. Their eyes met; dark purple meeting crystalline blue, and their lips collided seconds later, with such force that Spock thought he might die from the pleasure.

[Oh my god *blushes* first attempt at raunchy stuff]

**Strange and beautiful – Aqualung**

Spock and Jim were lying in bed; it was very early in the morning, five or six AM. Jim had his arms wrapped around Spock's torso and was sleeping silently, Spock however wasn't asleep, he was stroking his boyfriends muscular arm absent-mindedly and staring at his beautiful boy, watching his golden eyelashes twitch and his nostrils flare, his chest rising and falling under his pyjama top. He liked to watch Jim sleeping, just to witness his magnificence for a few moments before he awoke each day.

Spock touched his lover's cheekbone and ran his fingertip over his swollen lips, whispering "And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see". He planted a kiss on the parted lips and closed his eyes. Jim opened his eyes a small amount and looked up at his Vulcan, smiling gently against Spock's stomach which was covered by the "humans do it better" pyjama top that he had bought for him. "That was nice" Jim croaked as he closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

[The thought of Spock in that t-shirt makes me happy]

**So macho – Sinitta **

He watched Kirk come out of the shower, wrap himself in a towel and sit on the edge of the bed. Spock looked up from the book he was reading and admired his boyfriends toned physique. He was mesmerised by it, from his big strong arms, to his muscular six-pack, to his slightly protruding hip bones, but especially his big blue eyes. He felt a blush rising up his cheeks as he stared open-mouthed at his _t'hy'la_ standing before him.

"Alright there, Spock? Had a good look? Can I please get changed now?" Jim chuckled stroking spock's cheek and pushing his jaw closed lightly.

"wh-what? Oh sorry...you're just so...so macho...enough to turn me on any day!" Spock said snapping out of his trance. Jim loved hearing Spock saying human things like that...Vulcan Spock would never say that sentence...Jim was obviously influencing his boyfriend more than he realised.

[Spock would never NEVER say that...I know that for sure...but I wanted to incorporate the lyrics into speech...tee hee...naughty Spock is hot...and naked kirk... .god nosebleed]

**Hungry eyes – New Found Glory **

Spock could always tell when Jim was horny, he could see it in his eyes, the way he carried himself, everything he did screamed sex.

At this moment he and Jim, as well as the other crew members, were discussing a diplomatic mission regarding a federation planet, but Spock could not focus on what was being said; he couldn't tear himself away for the hunger in his boyfriend's eyes. He was standing directly opposite Jim, less than a metre away, and no-one else had noticed the lusty look he was giving Spock presently. Spock felt like he was collapsing under the gaze, and he felt a green blush rising up his cheekbones. Jim just chuckled with a low and sultry tone and took hold of his t'hy'la by the hand.

Bones turned to Spock and asked him his opinion on the matter. "Wha- oh right...i think we should...um...what was the question?" he replied feebly, unable to focus on anything other than Jim's calloused fingertips stroking his knuckles.

"Oh forget it, go with Jim... I know you want to" Bones said, rolling his eyes and turning towards Chekov and Sulu and Uhura to acquire a comprehensive answer from them. Jim looked from Bones to Spock, and watched as his boyfriend raised a confused eyebrow and followed his lover into their quarters, laughing softly as he was dragged towards the bed.

His boyfriend's hungry eyes were unavoidable, undeniable, how could he deny him what he SO wanted?

* * *

OK SO THIS IS JUST A LOT OF FLUFFINESS AND CUTENESS…NOTHING PROFOUND OR DEEP/MEANINGFUL

SPOTIFY FOR THE WIN

I DEFINITELY NEED TO IMPROVE MY TASTE IN MUSIC BY THE LOOKS OF THE SHUFFLE ON THIS WORD DOCUMENT :S

OH WELL I THINK IT TURNED OUT OKISH…I AM UNHAPPY WITH SOME PARTS BUT NEVERMIND

THE BITS IN BRACKETS ARE MY COMMENTS ON THE SHORT STORIES BY THE WAY…JUST SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED

REVIEW IF YOU THINK IT'S WORTH IT X


End file.
